Medieval Times
by Susie3
Summary: A girl is sent to a land full of magic and fantasy to save it....will she be up to the task? Romance, magic, adventures and much more! - New chapter up! -
1. Prologue

Medival Times

Prologue

Disaclaimer: I don't own them, i wish i could.

A/N: I dedicate this fanfic to my best friends in the whole world, Mau, Diego,Jula, and Fran. I love you guys!!! now, on to the story.

********************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************

The forest was quiet, only the chirping of Pidgeys could alterate the silence. The green of the pastured combined itself with the colorful flowers and with some Bellosom that just pop out from the grass. It was a peaceful and beutiful sight. Above all the view, a strange and quiet red-headed girl walked through the forest path trying not to disturb the bugs. She was followed by a baby pokémon, Togepi, who just now stopped to play with a caterpie. The red-headed just notice that and reached out for her Togepi and continued walking with a bit of horror in her face. Not long after this happened, a flash of light come out of nowhere and stopped right infront of her.

"Come with me, follow me" the light said.

"Why should I ?" the girl asked with a perplex look in her face.

"No questions should be asked now, the prince is in danger!!"

"What prince? I don't know any"

"Just come, I'll explain it to you later, but now we gotta hurry" the light pleaded.

' This is weird, how can a light just talk to me like that, but still....there's the chance this could be real, and I guess is my duty to help whoever is in danger' she thought.

"OK, i'll go"

"Great, now follow me, be fast"

The light, then,  started to move real fast and the girl could barely follow. They ran through the forest for several minutes until they reached a glowing tree. 

" Here it is, the portal that will lead us to my world, you just have to jump through it. I'll go first". The light said that and went through the glowing tree that was in front of them.

" ok,....i just have to close my eyes and jump through it, it's no big deal, right?"

She closed her eyes and got through the tree. She landed on a forest very similar from the one back home, but she didn't place to much interest in that. She felt a little dizzy, and didn't knew why.  She started to call out the light, until it appeared in front of her.

"Finally, I thought you left me, I wa.." She stopped, and with good reason, the white glowing light she had in front was transforming into a.....woman. She had a white gown, blue eyes and a long curly blond hair.

"Oh my God.. this can't be real"

"It is" the woman stated, " I'm Shawna, the royal witch, I am the best witch in the entire country,but...my powers by themselves are useless for what's hapenning now", she sobbed, "..the king and the queen tried their best to do it, but they couldn't, they weren't the ones, they just ended up like all the others who have tried, they were transformed into stone statues."

"i'm sorry..." the girl managed to said.

"I'ts ok, you don't need to be sorry, you are the one chosen to help us"

"ME!!!, oh no,no,no, you must've been mistaken, I couldn't be someone chosen"

"But you are, you are Misty Waterflower"

"Well, I'm am but a..."

"See, you are the one that hides the power that will combine with the prince's powers, and they you two can defeat the evil one"

"Me and the...prince?" 

"Yes, you and him, you two are soul mates, meant to be, you two must defeat the evil!!"

Misty was in shock, she didn't expect that coming.

"Now, would you help us?"

She gave a hard thought about this, but then realized that people needed her. And, of course, how could she deny an adventure.

"Fine, I'll do it"

"Great!!"

"So,..were's this prince anyway"

"Umm..the prince was captured, he is in the castle's dungeons"

"And what am I supossed to do about that?"

"Here" said Shawna, handing Misty a silver key, "this will help you get him out, there will be guards protecting the prince's cell, but you won´t be seen if you don't want to"

"How is that?"

"You will know when the time is to, now I should go, good luck!!"

"Wait, what's his name?"

"Ashten, prince Ashten...." she said before she banished.

When Shawna was completly gone, Misty started to run to the castle, which wasn't to far away.

When she reached the castle there where two guards protecting the entrance.

"What am I supossed to do now?"

***********************************************************************************************

To be continued...

like it? didn't? Please tell, i've got two more chapters already done, i can put them as fast as you tell me too. I promise they'll be MUCH better!!.

'till next time!!!


	2. Starting

Medieval Times

Part 2: Starting

A/N: Thanx for the reviews, it's so cool to receive those!! Thanx May Oak and noname. Now on to the story..

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own pokémon, how could I?

*************************************************************************************************************

"What am I suppose to do now?" 

Misty said while she watched the guards covering the front passage.

"She said I should know what to do when the moment came, but I don't what to do!!"

"Toge, toge (think mommy)"

"I am, is just that...of course!!! Why should I have to go through the front door if could go find some other door or someplace I can go through so I can go inside. Come sweetie, we have things to do"

Misty took Togepi and went slowly to the left side of the castle, luckly for her the place was surrounded by a very thick forest and bushes were everywhere, so the guards weren't able to see her. It took her a few minutes to find an entrance, well, more like a crack in a wall. 

"Guess I gotta go through it"

And she did tried, but couldn't get in. She did everything but she just could get in, the crack was too small.

"Now I'll never get inside" Misty muttered 

"To-ge, to-ge, to-ge"

"What is it Tog-...oh my, Togepi what are you doing?" Misty asked surprised.

A blue aura surrounded Togepi while he moved happily his little hands.

"Togepi! You know metronome. I knew you could learn an attack sooner or later. Now try your best to teleport us inside,ok?"

"To-ge, to-ge, Togepri!"

BUMM!!

"Awwww.." Misty moaned, coughing smoke. "Try again" she said as sweetly as she could, having been victim of an egg bomb attack and all.

"Pri!! (Sure)" Togepi replied in his babish voice and began his attack again.

"To-ge, to-ge, to-ge, Togepri!"

Soon Misty and Togepi were teleported to the insides of the castle. 

"Well done Togepi" Misty said happy that her little pokémon could help her. "Now you have to sleep, honey". Misty placed the already tired baby in her backpack. As soon as she did so, she glanced at her surroundings. The room she was in was enormous. Many paintings of the royal family decorated the walls. Misty took a look at, what appeared to be, the prince's portrait. It had to be him, so young. Still there was something Misty just couldn't place her finger on, something about his looks, his face...nah, she'll think about that later, she had to find a way out of the room and go to the dungeons.

Click

The main door to the room opened and two men walked in. One was short and skinny, but his face was dark, and didn't gave the impression of being a good guy. The other one was a built man, taller than the firt one. His hair was black and had a goatee.

Misty ran behind a big vase at the end of the room and perched up so she could listen to the men.

"Sir, our plan has gone marvelous. Everyone in town is under the spell completly. Prince Ashten is in the dungeons, and the king and Queen are out of the way." The big guy said, grinning.

"Great, now the only thing left is that Shawna, but she won't do any harm, her powers are useless against me."The skinny man said."Nobody will ever stop me!!, I will rule Lume forever!! Hahahaha" he laughed cruelly, "Me Alstor, new King of Lume!" he laughed again, and the bulgy man joined him. "Now let's go, as the new King of Lume I have many things to do". Both men left the room.

Misty got out from her hidding place and went to the main doors. Knowing full well this was not to be like any adventure she'd been in. This was a seriuos thing, and she was going to fix it. She learned from friends that you should never give up and face everything with great determination. "If I'm going to do this, I have to do it now.".Misty pulled the doors open and left to start her journey to save the town of Lume. Finding the dungeons will be her next task.

*************************************************************************************************************

TBC...

I know this is really short but I promise I'll have more later, and thanx for reading, I really aprecciate that. I do. So R&R

Bye

Susan


	3. Lurking

Medieval Times

A/N: Thank you so much for the sweet reviews, Satokasu Suki, Sweet Calmness, Kit Kat, jason and May Oak.

I know a should've update sooner but i couldn't do it, my computer wouldn't let me, but i have now, so on to the story..

Disclaimer: The show is not mine!! ;_;

Chapter 3:

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

"I knew i should've gone left. Everyone goes right" Misty muttered to herself, and with good reason. For the past ten minutes she had found herself hiding from several guards. None had spotted her, but luck does not go that far, right?

Walking through the castle hallways wasn't at all fun, mostly when all seemed to be look the same. All had boring decorations, which consisted of large portraits and armours.  Quite a castle this was, she thought with sarcasm.

"Now, where could those doungeons be?" She said while glancing to her sides. She kept walking and walking, but no sign of the dungeons could be seen. How does a dungeon entrance looks  like, anyway? Agh, she didn't even know what to look for! She'll be stuck in this place forever if she didn't find any direction soon.

But, maybe, something strange will happen and led her way to the dungeons. Besides, strange things had happened since she arrived here. One more wouldn't hurt. Anyway, what had scared her the most was the fact that she didn't recall recent events, she sees them all cloudy and barely visible. How odd? Why couldn't she remember that? There was, obviously, something wrong with her and this place. 

Suddenly, a cold breeze broke her from her thoughts. Misty looked to her right, where the breeze had came from, and what she saw made her face pale.A light ball was dancing around the wall. Jumping from side to side. She first thought it was Shawna, but the light seemed darker...?

The dancing light stopped and two red slits came out of it, focusing their evilness on her.

A chill runned down Misty's spine. "Oh no" she whispered. Then all went black

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang!

'What's that noice'

Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang!

"Wake up boy! I've found a cellmate for you." A large man said with his throaty voice, while he banged the cell bars with his iron mug.

"Umm, cellmate?" The boy question, now fully awake.

"Yes, a female cellmate. A girl." He said while grinning. Then, he threw her at the boy. "Enjoy, hahaha!" He turned on his heels and left the boy totally perplex.

"A girl?" He looked down at his feet where the girl landed. He was all too shocked to catch her. He was known to be a gentleman, but he just couldn't move. He wasn't sure why was a girl in the castle, what was she doing knowing the dangers of coming in here? 

He saw she was unconcious so he started to shake her to try to wake her up. "Come on, wake up!" She wasn't moving so he tried again. "Girl, wake up!" 

The girl suddenly stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. When she was him, a look of knowleged crossed her eyes. 

"Brock?"

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *             

A/N: Oh no i'm evil. Sorry  guys, this was extremly short ....and a cliffie! I'm sorry. Hey, I promise i'll have a much larger chapter, the next one will be huge. Many things are about to happen........so review and you'll have them.

Until next time!

Bye!


	4. Magic and stuff: Part 1

Medieval Times 

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter as promised! I have to thank all reviewers, thank you guys, your words mean the world to me! This chapter goes to you, dedicated to anyone who reviewed this fic. Also I just got the idea from samicat to make an e-mail list for anyone who wants to know when a new chapter is posted, you can leave the mail on the review or send an e-mail to me at: sue_lin990@hotmail.com or sookancr2000@yahoo.com ok? Now on to the story...

**********************************************************************

Chapter 4: Magic and stuff : Part 1

"Brock?"

"Melodine?" She nodded. "Oh Melody, I'm so glad you're here." He said while he hugged her, happy that someone was with him. Anyhow, he knew she wasn't supposed to be there with him, so he grew preocuppied for his little friend.  On how she decided to come inside the castle endagering her life."You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." He said, his tone more serious this time.

"Dangerous? For me? Do you know who you're talking to?" Melody asked.

Brock just sighed. 'Not this again!'

"I'm a sorceress aprentice. I'm going to be _the_ best one ever. I know how to take care of myself, so why the worries? Don't you see I'm invencible" She gloated, puffing out her chest making emphasis of her _status_.

"Then, oh mighty sorceress, can you tell why you're here, in a dungeon, stuck with me?!"  Brock retorted.

"Oh that. Well, you see, the best way I could figure out to get inside was like this. Getting caught." 

Brock rolled his eyes. "And tell me, how is that going to help us get out?"

"Just wait and see." She said, gaining a curious look from her cell partner.

Melody got up too and walked to the cell door. Taking brief glance of the guard at the end of the hall, that, from her point of view, looked peacefully asleep. She took out from the bag hanging from her neck some powder and gently placed it on the cell door base. She rub the powder with her finger marking an x on it. 

Brock was a little confused by whatever Melody was doing. He knew she had some knowledge in witchcraft, she was an aprentice after all, but he was not used to it. The times he had seen her do it, were not many, but what he saw in those ocasions were the most amazing things he'd ever seen. He expected nothing less from this one.

"Stand a side Brock. If you're close it might hurt you" Melody said backing out herself.

Brock did as told and backed away from the cell bars, well, as far as the little room could let him. He did not want to be injured or anything.

Melody directed the palms of both her hands towards the grey powder on the floor. As she did so, a blue glowing light encircled her hands. The mark she did before started glowing blue too. Suddenly, a ray of blue crossed from Melody's palms to the x like a bridge of light. Soon, the powder began to turn a bright red and heat emanated from it. 

Brock looked intendly to the amazing display of colors. He, then, saw that the once powder was turning into some slicky red thing. To Brock was like watching lava emanating from the floor, or something close to that, a small volcano perhaps. He was abruptly disturbed from his thoughts by a stench. He looked towards the cell door and saw it all covered by the red thing. Somehow, that red "slug" got around the bars and now was desintegrating it, adding to it a terrible odor.

"The smell is for a short a time. It'll go away soon." Melody informed him, her face serious and concentrated on her task, her palms never leaving their positon. The blue bridge was already gone.

He saw how the door was disappearing, the thing around it was too, leaving along with it's prey. Melody was right, there wasn't smell anymore. 

Soon, the whole structure was gone. Leaving them the oportunity to escape, rescue their friend and leave the castle. Sounds easy, but they knew better, at least Brock did, he didn't know what Melody was thinking, but he hope she thought the contrary, that way one of them will be positive about the whole tribulation.

Melody smiled at Brock. "See, I told you not to worry." 

Brock smiled back at her. "Ok, thanks for rescueing me."

"You can thank when we get out of here, for now we have to find that cute friend of ours." 

"Cute? Oh Ash, right. That little prince you fancy." He mocked her, making kissing sounds. 

Melody pinched his ribs as to stop him from doing those idiotic sounds, she didn't like to be mockered. "I don't like him anymore that way Brock. His my friend, that's all. I realize _ages_ ago that our situation wasn't working."

"You mean he rejected you." He said coolly. Melody pinched him again. "Oww, hey!"

"Don't said those things Brock, you might end up hurt." She said through gritted teeth.

"Ok,ok, I get." Brock said defensly waving his hands.

"Good. Now lets go, there's not much time." Melody said and grabbed him pulling him out of the cell to go and rescue prince Ashten, from whichever cell he was.

**********************************************************************

Alstor paced enraged from side to side. His face showed nothing but anger. He reached that point when he knew of a little girl wondering around the castle, she had been found yes, but still, she got in! How could she get inside a place which was extremly dangerous, covered in guards? He sure was surrounded by morons! Something else was making him wonder, the most import of all. Why was she not under the spell? What went wrong there? She was supposed to be a living corpse, along with the other villagers. Then why was she not one?! 

He stepped down from his throne square and walk up to the chair placed in the middle of the room. He looked down at the little prey sitting on it. This was also a motive of _celebration _to him.  Someone else got inside _his_ castle. Someone strange, he thought while he encircled the girl, who was looking to the floor, to afraid of making eye contact with the evil creature.

After he knew the news of the other girl inside his castle, he got so mad he had to take a _walk_ to calm himself and think about the situation. While he was on his meditation, he saw her. At first, he thought she was the one his guards talked about him before, but her clothing was so strange he thought otherwise, so he captured her. He made his subjects place her on a chair with iron anklets preventing her escape.

Now, here he was, with a 12 year old, or so he thought, infront of him. He thought she might be dangerous for his ruling and could ruin his plan of taking the whole world in his hands. After all, that appereance of her didn't gave any good intetions, he hadn't seen nobody dress like that, ever. So he'll take her into custudy and try to get as many information he might get from her and her similars, if there were any.

"What's your name girl?" He said harshly. 

"M-Misty, sir." She said, fear evident in her voice.

"So Misty, huh?" He said to himself. "Quite an amusing name, if you ask me."

'I'm not asking you!' She was going to say to him, but thought that freeing her anger wouldn't be wise now. She place her hand on her right pocket and found the silver key Shawna gave her. She quickly hid it from Alstor's view, in any case, this key will be her only way to the dungeons, she had to keep it. At any costs!

**********************************************************************

A/N: Ok, hey! Next part to this chapter might go up tomorrow, so you won't be waiting to long, hehe! So, i waiting if you like to leave your comments on the cute review box  hehe

Bye

Susie


	5. Magic and stuff: Part 2

Medieval Times

Chapter 4: Part 2: Magic and stuff

'I'm not asking you!' She was going to say to him, but thought that freeing her anger wouldn't be wise now. She place her hand on her right pocket and found the silver key Shawna gave her. She quickly hid it from Alstor's view, in any case, this key will be her only way to the dungeons, she had to keep it. At any costs!

"What's that?" Alstor asked as he took a glance at her right side. He knew he saw something shinning there.

"Wha-What's what?" Misty asked back smiling nervously. 'Please, don't let him take my key' she pleaded in her thoughts to anyone that could comply.

Alstor looked at her incredusly, obviously not buying her act. That nervous laugh said it all to him. He took another glance, but whatever shine he saw was already gone. He let it go for now, after all, she couldn't do anything chain like she was to the chair, right? She's just a little girl, as strange as she might appear.

Misty sighed, her key was saved, for now. She, then, directed her eyes to something that caught her attention a while ago, when she woke up in there. Her backpack. It was hanging from Alstor's left hand. She wanted to have it back, there she could find something useful that might help her escape. Misty remembered, also, that her pokémon were there. They could help her defeat that guy. 'O how I wish I had my bag with me!' 

Suddenly a yellow light started to glow around Misty's backpack. And, as fast as the light appear it went away. 'Weird' she thought. The, out of nowhere, the red backpack landed on her lap, making her jump in surprise. She looked up at Alstor, his mouth hanging. 

He couldn't belive his eyes. One second he had that red thing on his hands and in the next it was gone, on the girl's possesion. How could she do that?! He wanted to voice his question, but find himself to shocked to so. He looked at his guards. They were all paralized by the recent display. Not moving an inch. He soon found his courage again. "I don't know how you did that girl," he said through gritted teeth, "but I'll get you for defying me!" 

Misty looked at and saw how his clenched fists were starting to turn white from the pressure. She was scared he might try something and hurt her. She didn't knew what to do, she wished with all her might that anything as magical happen so she could get rid of Alstor giving her enough time to escape. She felt, that somehow, her wish will come true.

After recovering from the previous shock, he looked towards Misty, sending daggers at her. He started walking to her, slowly. He just couldn't stand being fooled. 

Misty saw him coming her way, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She, then, felt her arm lift up by itself just enough to stop infront of Alstor. Her hand spread up, showing her palm to him. 

He was somewhat dumbfounded by the sudden display. He stopped dead in tracks when he saw a pink ball has began to form infront of her palm. The round light started to crackle by the intensity of it's power. Alstor found himself afraid of the little thing, especially when it realesed from Misty's hand. He saw it coming at great speed, he couldn't dodge it in time to save himself from the impact. He just waited for it to come. 

Misty could belive what was happening. She saw it hit Alstor with such a force that it send him pound on a wall. He was knocked out. She felt this was her opportunity to escape as she saw the guards racing to her, but she couldn't, she was still chain to the chair by those stupid anklets. 

She felt scared. This was beyond her. This was, indeed, dangerous for her own self. Why did she had to accept coming here on the first place? She felt like crying. 'I, I just wish I was in that damn dungeon already!'

Misty started to feel a tingling sensation around her. She looked up and saw the guards approaching her. Suddenly, she couldn't see them anymore, she saw only black. It stayed like that for several seconds, then what came to view amazed her.

"Wow! Finally!" She exclaimed.

**********************************************************************

"Are you sure you know were you're going?" Brock asked.

"Umm...kind of." Melody answered.

"Great" Brock muttered. They have being walking through this dungeon maze for hours, he was tired of it. He left the whole situation on Melody's hands. How could he had being so foolish as to make her lead him? She had no sense of direction whatsoever! "Why don't you just teleport there?" He asked, exasperation evident in his voice.

"I can't. I can only teleport to places I know."

"Again, great" 

"Oh come on. Look at the bright side," she said with a loopsided grin, "we haven't been caught since we escaped"

"Well, I guess I could give you that one." He said smiling at Melody.

Melody smiled back. Her good mood was suddenly disrupted by a loud thump. She turned around just in time to see a large metal ball fly in their direction. Melody pushed Brock to aside, falling on the floor along with him. The ball flew so close to them that she felt her hair pull up by the speed of it. 

Brock got up and looked to where the ball had gone, he saw how the sphere crashed to a wall making a huge hole on it. His eyes, then, diverted to the author of their almost death. A large bulgy man was standing on the door frame they had just gone through. He had his malicious eyes focused on them.  

"You two are not going to escape from me." He said on a dark tone, sending chills to both kids. Well, at least to Brock. Melody didn't seemed so impressed by his warning. She started laughing, making the man eye her stangely. 

"What's your problem kid?!" He said a little to annoyed by the girl's antics. 

"Oh no. I don't have any problem, sir. You do." She said while grinnig.

"What are you saying Mel? You're going to get us killed!" he whispered to her. 

Melody looked at him, and smiled. 

'She has to be crazy' Brock thought.

"Stop your murmuring!" The man exclaimed waving his hands. He had more important things to do than deal with two kids. Two crazy kids, by the way. 'What's she doing?' He questioned himself.

Melody watched her hands glow in the darkness of the dungeons, she smirked at them. She knew magic was her only way to solve a problem, pokémon can to, but she knew almost nothing about the training, that's why she became an aprentice after all. 

She turned to Brock and gave him an evil look, pointing with her face to the man in front of them. She was ready.

Brock saw the glowing in her hands, he saw her face, too. She didn't had the sweet look she always did. Melody was different when it came to spells, he knew it. He had seen it.

"Watch closely, Brock. You don't want to miss a thing, don't ya?" She said in a whisper. Brock just nodded.

All of a sudden, the hall became bright from the light coming from Melody. Not only her hands glowed, but her whole body did too. Her head jerked back, allowing the power, growing inside of her, to realease itself. A light beam was starting to grow around her stomach, ready to give it's blow. And it did. The white light flew with all it's might towards the poor man on it's way. 

The guard saw the beam coming and started running, trying to escape. He wasn't sure if that thing was going to get him, and he didn't intended finding that out.

Brock watched as the poor guy runned for dear life. He was shocked, to say the least, about the whole display, especially about Melody's weird attitude. She accustomed to turn serious when she used her powers, the little times he saw it, but he had never seen her act like a maniac when using them. He thought that it must be a trade in all magicians and sorceress. 

The light beam was getting faster and faster until it reached it's destiny, catching it's prey. The man fell unconscious on the floor, a big burn on his back was the only evidence left of the powerful attack.

As soon as the man fell, Melody came to reality again. She looked around and saw the guard's body resting some meters away from her. She looked at her hands worried. She had never failed connection with her powers while she was using them. They controlled her since she saw her hands glow the first time. She was confused by it. 'What just happened?'

Brock shooked his head, trying to digest the recent event. He saw Melody lost in thoughts, looking at her hands. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, her eyes  filled with worry. "It's ok, Mel." He said softly. "Next time leave it to me."

Melody chuckled at his comment. He sure knew what to say to make her feel better. "Next time, Brock? I hope there won't be any." She said, knowing her words were a lie. They will encouter many troubles if they intended to found their friend, which was pretty soon, according to her calculations. She just hoped she was right.

"Come on. Let's go" Brock said.

They started to walk in silence. Their friend was not to long away, and  was their duty to save him. So they kept walking.

**********************************************************************

"I knew I was to here sometime! Yey!" Misty jumped happily. She could belive all her wishes were coming true. She was surprised by it. She was!

Misty stopped jumping when she saw a boy, not to far away from her, looking at her like if she was a ghost or something.

She walked up to the boy on the corner. She figured he was the prince. She didn't knew because the room was to dark for her to see.

The boy, seeing the strange girl walking to him, began to back away. He was to scared to face her, she appeared out of nowhere! And to add more, she began jumping and screaming. That scared the hell out of him.

Misty watched him move away from her. She imagined he must be afraid of her. "I a friend. I come in peace." She said as nicely as she could. "Come out of there. I'm not going to hurt you. I came to rescue you."

The boy soon felt his bravery coming back. He couldn't be scared of a girl! He was supposed to be brave and all. "Rescue me? I can not trust you."

"Of course you can." She said puasing only slighly. "I'm a friend, Prince Ashten"

'She knows my name! But how?' "Who are you?" He asked her.

"Just a friend, prince, a good friend." 

**********************************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm terrible sorry about the lateness of this part of chapter 4. My computer made 'puff' so I couldn't posted. It was already done, but that same sunday my computer died. I'm still sorry, this won't happen again in the future. I keep my promises and I made a long chapter divide in two for you guys, thanks to those who reviwed. I just wanted to say to May Oak, that hey, I'll get to that mail and thank you for offering the cookies, I accept, hehe, I'll be sending I message to you, ok? Thanks again. And to all reviewers: kit kat, samicat, shock-a-lot, lauren black, and everyone else, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

'till next time

Susie


	6. Knowing each others and escape

Disclaimer: I don't know Pokémon or any of it's characters, and also I borrowed the word Disapparate from Harry Potter, but I don't own that either.

Medieval Times

Chapter 5: Knowing each others and escape

***************************************************************************************************

"Come on," Misty encouraged him, "lets go."

The prince looked down at Misty's hand and then back at her face. He shrugged back a bit, hesitating whether to take her hand or not. He surely didn't trust her that much, that's one thing. But, something else bothering him was the fact that she was treating him like a five year old! Like he wasn't brave enough to escape this cell by himself!.....well, he couldn't...but he'll sure try! 

He took another step back, and was about to speak his objection when a loud scream was heard.

"EYES!!" Screamed the female voice.

Both Misty and Ash flinched from the sudden outburst.

Misty was looking around, trying to find the source to the scream, when she felt herself being janked by the prince. She looked at him perplexed as to why he did that.

"Cover your eyes" He urged her.

Misty did as told. And waited for whatever was going to happen.

Ash, on the other hand, knew all to well what was going on. Too well, indeed. During his escapedes from duties at the castle he heard that same voice. And, he was happy, like all those times before, that she was here.

Grunts and screams from the guards ourside his cell, no dout screaming in pain.

"OFF!!!" The voice screamed again. 

Ash uncoverd his eyes and looked around to see if she was there already. He smiled when he saw her trying to pry open his cell door. 

He went running to the door to greet his long-time pal.

"Hi" he simply said, still smiling.

"Hi there" she said, flashing a smile of her own. "Pleased to see me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Mel!" 

"Good" she said, while she fighted, still, with the lock. "Oh, come on. Open up!" she grunted. Her magic wasn't of any help, as was the lock.  She finally sighed in frustration and turned to look a Brock, who was currently leaning against a rocky wall. "Hey you!" she shouted at him.

Brock's chain of thoughts was abruptly stopped by Melody's "screeching", causing him to almost fall from his leaning position. He frowned at her. "What is it?"

Melody scowled at him. "How's possible that you're there, having the time of your life, while I'm here trying to free him out?" She said while pointing at Ash, who was giving him a sheepish smile. "Come here and help out."

"Fine" He mumbled out, and went to where she was to help her try to unlock the door.

Ash continued to look at his friends trying to rescue him when he remember something, well, more like someone.

He looked behind him, and surely, the girl who came out of nowhere, was still there, her eyes clamp-shut by her hands like if her life depended on it.

He felt a surge of pity at seeing her like that, so he went to her. 

He placed his hands on top of hers and removed them from her eyes. The prince was granted by a pair of very beautiful sky-blue eyes, that looked at him in confusion, - she still didn't knew why she had to cover her eyes in the first place.

"Is it over? Whatever it was." She asked him. His hands still on hers.

"Yup. It was no big deal, really." He said

"Oh, ok." Misty said. She was on a trance by this prince. She didn't had the chance to his face up until now, and she was both shocked and, well, entranced by the sight. For one, he remind her of someone; and two, he was absolutely cute! And about her age, mind you. Misty didn't knew, either, why she felt like something was missing on him, maybe something that had to be perched on his shoulder,....odd.

 Ash, soon, noticed he was still holding hands with the strange girl. He pulled his hands out and went in to a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. Didn't notice I was still holding you."

"Don't worry 'bout that." She said, while flashing him a smile. He smiled back. 

"Umm, you know what? We haven't been introduced yet. You scared me a lot when you just appeared there. I thought you a ghost, or something." Ashten tolded her.

"Oh. Well, it's my turn to apologize, Prince." She said rather sheepishly. She felt so nervous and didn't knew why. Maybe it was because she thought the Prince to be like a kid, or something like that, never she thoght he would be like this. She was quite embarassed by the way she just treated him before, like he was defenseless. Poor boy!

"You shouldn't worry about that. But, please tell me how you do it, _that_ will be useful for me." He said in a most childish tone, Misty thought was as cute as his whole self.

"Well, I really don't know how to do it. I just wished for it and happened. I know it doesn't work anymore, because I tried to wish for something similar when that scream was heard before, and nothing happened."

"Oh." He said simply. "It was a long shot, anyway." 

"Right." Misty said between giggles.

Ash chuckled too.

"All done!" Melody exclaimed.

Misty glance round to see the face that went with the voice. She saw a girl, a girl with brownish hair pulled in two like-pig-tails and a simple white dress, it could have been a summer dress in her own time. She looked at her side and saw her companion. A tall tan skinned boy, with squinted eyes, well, apparently they were permanently squinted as he did nothing different with them. He was wearing a green shirt with beige pants. Nothing to elaborated. Misty thought he looked rather comfortable in that.

"Of to go, little guy." Brock said happily, as he open the door to the cell. He stepped in with Melody on tow.

Ash walked towards them, but he stopped when he noticed the girl wasn't following him. He turned around and so her where he left her. "Come on. It's time to leave." It was his time to urge her to come. 

Misty smiled at him and walked by his side. She noticed she was only a bit taller than him.

Melody was eyeing the girl a little too suspicious. She looked.....strange, very strange. With those clothes, she looked stranger. And, apparently Ash wasn't at all worried about the stranger.

"Who is she, Ash?" Brock asked. He too was surprised to see a girl so strangely dressed.

"Umm, she's..umm." He turned to look at Misty for help.

Misty saw the desperate look on his face and remembered he didn't know her name or anything.  "I'm Misty. I came from a land called Kanto. I live at a city called Cerulean." 

The three of them made an "o" face. 

"And how did-" 

"We have to go now." Melody said, cutting off Ash's question. "Who knows if that maniac is around here looking for you, Misty"

"For me? Why?" She said starteld as to why Alstor might what her, then she remember she dissapeared from view and maybe that wasn't what people use to do in this place. "Oh, yeah, right. He tooked me prisioner and I escaped, but how do you know?"

"I'll tell you later. Now we have to go. Come on, everyone hold hands"

They hold made a cirlce with their hands clasped with each other.

"Now....DISAPPARATE!!" Melody screamed and all seemed drowzy-like. 

Soon, they were all in a forest. A not to thick forest, like the one Misty had come out the first time.

"Wow. I will never get used to this technice of yours, Mel." Ash said. "You've ceratinly become a great witch."

'A witch?!' Misty thought alarmed. 'This pace is getting weirder'

**************************************************************************************************

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry , guys!! I am!! This update came terribly late, but have had several things that kept my time from writting. It's been a total mayhem, but now it's all over, hehe. 

And, of course, thank you for the reviews!! They're so cool! I love them!

Also, you can see I'm named as Susie3 now, because of all the name changing ff.net had, but oh well, it just a 3.

So, I hope I can have the next chapter soon, but if you give me nice reviews maybe it won't be as long as a week!

So, well, see ya soon!

Bye.

P.S: I'm searching for a beta-reader, it'll be helpful for me to have one, and for you too, so if anyone has the time and knows very well english, you can contact me at:

Sue_lin990@hotmail.com

Sookancr2000@yahoo.com

Ok, that's it!


	7. Pokémon

Medieval Times

Chapter 7

*******************************************************************************************

A very painful sting was felt on the back of his head. He felt like he'd been sent flying several feet towards a wall...or something. Wait a second! He did flew towards a wall several feet away! 

With a sudden jerk, Alstor woke up from his unconciousness. He looked around and saw the faces of his men. They all had a look of worry on their faces.

"Master, are you alright?" One of them ask him. 

"Of course I am. And not thanks to you, idiots." He glared at them, still resting on the floor. He took another glance around, knowing full well that he wouldn't find what he was looking for. "You let her escape, didn't you?" He asked with unexpected calmness.

"Well, Master, we couldn't do anything different than to let her go." The same man answered. "She just dissapeared out view, sir."

"Dissapeared?" 

"Just like that, sir." He said while he snapped his fingers.

Alstor sat up from his resting position and proceded to stand up, when one of his men offered him a hand. He sneered at the offering, and threw the others man hand away. "I'm fully capable of standing up by myself, thank you very much." He said with slight sarcasm. 

The eight men that surrounded him saw how he stood up, turned on his heels and left.

What was he up to? Neither of them knew...

*******************************************************************************************

"Well, not a witch exactly. More like a sorceress. The witch term is so overuse, _and_ doesn't give quite the status one should have." Melody told Ash, in a oh so snobby way it made Misty's insides turn. How can she be so, so...I don't know...snobby..? Misty wondered why she felt like not liking that girl. 

"Oh come on, Melody," whinned Brock. "Stop with the gloating already. It's getting boring"

Melody glared at Brock, again. Was he getting on her nerves or what? This Brock..... 

She hmph-ed, turning her back as she did so. 

Ash just laughed at the display. His friends were just to funny, always fighting. He just wanted to keep his life like that carefree and happy, but he suddenly remember something he hadn't even thought about since his friends came to the rescue: his parents. Where were they? He didn't even know, because when he was capture he was not with them. But still, nobody told him if they were ok, or him they were...were..., well, not ok. He started to be worried again and that same angst he felt while being in the dungeons fled over him, once again.

Misty, who was presently looking at Melody and Brock bickering each others, turned her glance at the Prince and saw how his face turn from a heartly grin to a sadden frown. She wondered about his sudden change in demaneor. 

She went over to Ash to see if she could be of any help to his present problem, whatever it was.

"Hi there," she started shyly. So unusual of her normal self...to be shy. Really, something wrong was going on with her!

"Umm hi," the Prince answered, moving his gaze upwards until he met her eyes. And when he did. . .once again, cerulean stars met his chocolate brown eyes. He felt like dying of pure joy under her stare. . . and yet, he didn't know why. He barely knew her and all. Even though, her name was definetly something familiar to him.

Misty, feeling a little bit uncomfortable under his gaze, as warm and fuzzy she felt right now, tried to break the ice,. . .again. "Is something wrong Prince? I saw your abrupt change in state."

"W-wrong? Eh...no, nothing wrong with me. Hehehe, " he said a slight nervousness surrounding him. Did she saw him staring at her like he did? Of course she did, you idiot! Why else would she be asking him about this "change in state"? 

Misty eyed him warely, while he laughed aloud about who knows what. Weird guy, she thought. "Well, you know, if anything's wrong you can always tell me." She said with a smile, and left to tend to Togepi, who just now thought it was perfect to ask for help from mommy.

......can always tell me? What did she meant by that? Does she already felt the confidence he kept feeling since he met her on the dungeons?.....and why, oh why did he felt like that? 

Ash saw as she left, opening her...her...bag – or whatever it was – to look for something that was definetly making the most horrific sound he'd ever heard. And he already heard his mom when angry....

Melody and Brock heard too Togepi's cries. Both their heads turned to see what it was.

Misty sat on a nearby rock, and pulled out her little baby pokémon. It was crying his eyes out, and that made her heart break. She gently cooed him to sleep, or at least to make him calm down. "Shhh, everything's going to be alright sweety." 

Togepi kept crying and crying, but when he glanced around for a bit, Togepi saw something that completly soothe him. . . more than his mommy. His daddy!

"Toge toge toge," he squealed happily, moving his little hands up and down. 

Misty saw this. It was weird for Togepi to calm so easily, the only times he'll do this was when...when...umm...when...well, she didn't knew when exactly, but she was sure that it had happened before. But why will he stop now? 

She directed her glance to where her baby was looking, and it was towards Ash. Towards Ash..? Why would her pokémon calm himself just by looking at the enigmatic prince?

"It looks likes he's found a liking on you." Misty said to Ash with a smile.

"That?" He said, while pointing at the Togepi.

Misty frowned. "What do you mean "that"?

"Well, I really don't know what this he, it or that is?" He said while he shooked his head in obvious confusion.

"You don't know what a Togepi is?" Misty asked softly. 

Ash shooked his head no.

"Well, I guess it's weird watching a pokémon you don't even know, and of course cool." Misty said smiling again at Ash. But he didn't smiled back, just stared back with the same confused face.

"What's a pokémon?" He finally asked, after several seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Misty watched him, her mouth almost hanging at the sudden revelation. He didn't knew pokémon...? Was that even possible?

"Oh," was the only thing she could say.  

*******************************************************************************************

Hi there!!! I'm terrible sorry for the lateness of this chapter and of course for the terrible length...it's to short...but hey! I still have to put up the next chapter that is full of revelations and answers, don't miss it ok? ^-^

Also, I want to thank Kit Kat, sally and Schillok for being so kind and nice in reviewing to my story....I'm very thankful for that J 

Well, 'till next time

Susie3


	8. Questions!

Feeling the light touching her eyes, Misty opened her eyes. Resting on one elbow, she inspected the place she was at. It was a nice clearing in the middle of some forest, trees surrounding her. She looked to her right and saw a pair of bodies. Both of whom, she recognized as her friends, Ash and Brock. She smiled to her herself and went back to sleep.

_Wait a minute_, she thought, startled.

She opened her eyes again, and this time she sat up. Looking down at her clothes, she didn't recognize them. Nor did she knew what was the thing she was sleeping in, just a few moments ago.

Slowly she walked up to where her friends were. They too were sleeping in that weird contraption. She inspected Brock first. He was the same she knew, except… except he was wearing some strange things as clothes. _Weird_.

Shaking her head, she walked up to Ash next. She crouched near him and started shaking him.

"Ash, wake up", she said "Ash!"

Blinking twice, Ash groaned. He looked up at her with a puzzled, sleepy look. "What is it Misty?"

"Aren't you scared?" she asked. _Why is he so calmed?_

"Scared about what?"

"About this thing you're in?" she said, pointing the blue thing covering him.

"My sleeping bag?" Ash said, looking about. "Is there something in it?" He was growing scared by the second.

"Yes" she said, matter-of-factly, "you!"

"What on Earth are talking about Misty?" He asked, annoyed.

Misty opened her mouth, about to reply, but was cut out by a furry being coming out of the "sleeping bag".

"Pikaaaaa…" it said, stretching its little paws.

"What is THAT?!" Misty shouted, as she crawled back from it.

Ash, puzzled, looked from Misty to the yellow thing, and then back to her. He scratched his head totally confused. "What is wrong with you?"

/

Melody grinned when she saw what the strange girl was popping out of the "pokéballs". She knew what a Pokémon was. Shawna told her, and even encouraged her to become some kind of trainer for them. She gave up on it when magic became more important. But she'd never seen those, she'd only use a Vulpix and a Pikachu.

"See" Misty said, while pointing at her own Pokémon, "This, are Pokémon"

Brock and Ash both looked marveled.

Misty smiled at them; then she took a look a Melody and saw she wasn't impressed at all. Frowning she walked up to her.

"Have you seen them before?" Misty asked her.

"Yeah, well, not this kind exactly, but I know what they are." She said

"Great!" Misty said, clapping her hands together. "So, you have some?"

Melody looked down at her feet. "No"

"That's too bad…" Misty said. "But, the ones you've seen before? Where are they?"

She looked up at Misty and smiled. "With my master, she has lots of them."

"She does?" Misty smiled at her too. "Can we get to her? Is she near here?" _If somehow, somebody else had Pokémon, it'll become even easier to defeat this guy,_ Misty thought happily.

"Umm…" Melody started fidgeting with her fingers. "You see, after all this events happened, I didn't get to see her anymore. On some occasion she might send me some telepathic message to help me, but I don't know how to communicate back to her."

"Maybe we'll get to her somehow, I hope"

"Yeah" Melody said smiling at her. _She seems a nice girl, not that strange at all._

"Ow!!"

Both girls turned to where the guys were. Brock was sucking on his thumb that apparently had been bitten by Misty's Psyduck. Ash rolled on the floor laughing.

"Not funny!" Brock replied angrily, and continued sucking on his thumb.

"What happened?" Misty asked, releasing a chuckle.

"It" Brock said, while pointing at Psyduck. "It bit me; I was just trying to tickle it."

"Psyduck _you_ are too weird" Misty said, shaking her head.

"Psy…" the Pokémon said, while cocking his head to a side.

"Never mind" she said, and then she turned to the still giggling Prince. He looked so nice when he laughed. His laugh was so… soothing.

"Hey guys" Melody said, walking up to them. "I've been meaning to ask you something since back in the castle."

The three of them looked at her, confusion in their faces.

"You see, I have an uneasy feeling" she said. "I feel we've left something, or _someone_, behind. Do guys feel it?"

Misty eyed her curiously.

"I do" Ash said, standing up. "Actually I do. I feel it, but I can't remember just what it is."

"Me too" Brock said, holding his hand up. _So he wasn't the only one._

Misty didn't feel anything! What are they talking about?

"But" Brock added, "this feeling felt weaker when we saw her." He was pointing at Misty.

They all turned to her.

"Me?!"

/

Balls of energy kept hitting the gigantic ice block covering the little house. It froze it entirely. Nothing was helping it get weaker. Nothing at all. She'd tried fire, water, wind. Any kind of magical spell she knew, but the ice was still there.

Finally, totally exhausted, Shawna sat on a rock near the little house. She looked up at it, and felt exasperation. How was she not able to counter attack Alastor spells? She needed what was inside of it. Luckily for her, Alastor didn't have a clue of what was so important to her. He just froze the thing because he thought the only her spell books and magical instruments were there. But he was wrong. Oh so wrong.

She then stood up again, holding up her palms. Fire blasts shooting out from her hands.

"I have to try" She said. "This whole world depends on this. I depend on this."

/

Alstor sat quietly on his throne room, looking at the strange little contraption on his hands. It had fallen from that girl's red thing. It was as strange as she was. He'd tried everything on the little red and white ball on his hand, tried to open it. But he was not successful at all. _Maybe it wasn't supposed to open up_, he thought.

He then frowned. His guards had told him, not long ago, that the Prince had fled the castle. They had no idea how, but with him left all the kids that he trapped.

Alstor made a fist around the ball on his hand, gripping it tight. He was mad, furious. This girl, whoever she was, was getting in the way. Having the Prince on his hands was most important to his plan. He had to find them, soon.

/

Ash eyed Misty strangely.

He got out from his sleeping bag, Pikachu followed suit. Walking up to her he asked her, "Are you ok?"

Misty was still backed against the first tree she saw, gripping at it for dear life.

Brock, who had been woken up by Misty's screams, walked up to her too. "What did you do to her this time Ash?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ash pouted, "She's the one acting all weird."

Brock raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned to Misty. "Come on Misty, get up. I have a very nice breakfast planned for all of us." He extended a hand to her, smiling.

Misty still was shocked at to how her friends were acting, so calmed. So different, but yet the same. She was still looking eerie at the yellow thing next to Ash. _This HAD to be a dream_, she thought. She looked at Brock's hand, and took it.

Relieved, Brock lifted Misty up. He saw the look she was giving Pikachu, and it concerned him. Since when was she that afraid of the yellow Pokémon?

"Pikachu-Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, as he made his way towards Misty.

"Ah!" Misty screamed. "Back off!"

Brock then raised _both_ his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

"See!" Ash said, annoyed.

/

AN: So there you have it! What is all this about?? You'll find out soon enough. Review please, if you liked it or have anything to say :D.

Bye!

Susie!


End file.
